


The Man and the Tomato Get Married

by Chocolate_Milku



Series: The Tomato Wife Trilogy [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Marriage, Mentioned Hatsune Miku, Other, Sex with fruit, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_Milku/pseuds/Chocolate_Milku
Summary: The matrimony bonding a man and a tomato together forever.





	The Man and the Tomato Get Married

**Author's Note:**

> For the ceremony ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M2CPFH-63zY )  
> For everything after ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oeMs95VtdlI )

It was finally the big day. 

The tomato and the man were getting married. 

What was that man's name? 

We will never know. 

He was dressed in a dark brown tuxedo with a ruby red bow tie to emphasize his unbridled love for the tomato. 

The tomato was just wearing a veil pinned with a thumbtack. 

They had almost not found a priest to officiate their wedding, but luckily they had. 

But seriously who would marry a tomato?

The unnamed man, that's who. 

The only guests were various fruits and vegetables. And the other estranged member of the man's family, Joe. 

Joe was here with his wife, Hatsune Miku. 

You can guess why he was estranged. 

Joe hugged his body pillow wife closer to him. 

The unnamed man was sweating. 

The tomato was taking an awfully long time. 

Finally, she was carried down the aisle. 

The cart that was carrying her stopped in front of the man. 

The priest then went on a long customary tangent that I can't be bothered to write. 

“Man, do you take this tomato to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and to cherish for the rest of your days?”

“Yes, I do” Proclaimed the man.

“Tomato, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and to cherish for the rest of your days?” 

They waited for the tomato to answer.

The recently drawn-on smiley face was unchanging. 

The man was sweating even more. 

The chapel was silent. 

At last, the tomato bobbed as the remote-controlled cart swayed. 

Don't ask who controlling it.

The man smiled happily at the inanimate object. 

“You may now kiss the tomato.”

The man swept the tomato up into his hands and kissed her sharpie mouth. 

Joe clapped. 

For the reception, the tomato changed into a sexy red skirt. 

The man was starstruck as they had their first dance. 

After the dance, Joe made a speech. 

“Me and cousin are extremely close. So I know first hand how he struggled to get a girlfriend. And now he's got a wife!”

Joe continued for some time and then went to dance with his wife. 

Soon all the vegetables and fruits had to be returned to the farmers' market and they were wheeled out. 

The man then took up his wife and ran to the limo that was totally waiting for them. 

The ride to the hotel was luckily short. 

Soon, the man and his tomato were checked in. 

The honeymoon suite was like a normal room but it came stocked with… items. 

The man fumbled his way out of his tux until he was nude. 

He then gently removed the tomato's skirt. 

He opened one of the drawers and is pleased to find lube and condoms. 

He didn't want to hurt the tomato. 

He generously applied the lube on the tomato's hole. 

The tomato was small so he had to be careful not to break her. 

He slid the tomato down his dick. 

He was in. 

The tomato wasn't as juicy as it had it had been days ago, but it was still moist. 

The man moved the tomato up and down his slightly stubby cock. 

Something was missing. 

Other than self-respect. 

The man got up, with the tomato still on his cock, and flipped through the radio channels. 

Careless Whispers floated out the speakers

The man sat back on his bed. 

He fucked the tomato on his dick, relishing the sloppy red mess that was the tomato. 

The pseudo-hole was oozing juice. 

The man moved the tomato quicker and quicker, trying to bring himself to climax. 

He shot his baby batter into the tomato. 

He eased the tomato off his dick and rolled off the condom. 

The man collapses with the tomato in his arms and kisses her. 

The man couldn't wait to have beautiful children with his Tomato Wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell that I've never written something like this before?


End file.
